bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Nirgge Parduoc
is the 27th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Barragan Luisenbarn's six Fracción. Appearance He has quite a large body, and is easily has the largest body in weight among Barragan's Fracción (whereas Choe Neng Poww has the largest body in terms of actual size). His Hollow mask consists of a thick helmet with short tusks protruding from the sides. He has a wavy, short blond hair and has four short, squiggly lines descending from each eye and jagged, chipped teeth. Personality Nirgge is boastful, short-sighted, and demeaning. During his fight with Marechiyo Ōmaeda, he insults Ōmaeda's weight despite being of similar bulk himself. Like his fellow Fracción, he holds his master, Barragan, in high regard and refers to him as "his majesty".Bleach manga, Chapter 329, page 11 He is also somewhat lecherous, telling Ōmaeda he preferred fighting Rangiku Matsumoto instead of him. Despite this, he seems to be somewhat patient, as he never actually loses his temper unlike his comrade Ggio Vega. He appears quite bored in the fight with Ōmaeda, and waits until he has tired himself out by trying to cut through his Hierro before doing anything. Synopsis He first appears along with Barragan and the rest of his Fracción in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13. However, once Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen are trapped in Yamamoto's Shikai, Barragan himself decides to give all orders.Bleach manga, Chapter 318, page 12 After discovering the four pillars that are keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society, Barragan sends four members of his Fracción to a different pillar to destroy them, stating that if they are going to guard them using ants, he will just have to send dragons to crush them. In the ensuing battles, one by one, the four Fracción are defeated and killed, much to his,Ggio Vega's and Barragan's surprise. Barragan, furious, prepares to take action himself, but is persuaded by Ggio, who pleads with their master to let them take care of the Shinigami. Barragan agrees, and so Nirgge engages Marechiyo Ōmaeda in battle, relying more on his large size and power to win. Feigning slowness during the fight, Ōmaeda lulls the fracción into a false sense of security, then catches him by surprise with his expertise in Flash Step and bashes his head in. Though still able to seize hold of Ōmaeda after Ōmaeda lets his guard down to taunt him, Nirgge is finished off unintentionally by Soifon when she is thrown at Nirgge's head by one of Ggio's attacks. Anime Difference: In the anime Nirgge survives after being hit in the head by Ggio, and continues to fight with Omaeda, at one point almost killing him with a cero, but Omeada is finnaly able to kill him by smashing him on the head with his zanpaktou's released form. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength:He's very strong in terms of physique. He was able to overwhelm Ōmaeda with little effort and when he was pushing with his seemingly full force, Nirgge only pushed a little more and sent him flying for a relatively far distance. Hierro: Nirgge possesses Hierro that allows him to easily block the attacks of Ōmaeda's zanpakuto. His Hierro is so effective that multiple strikes from the blade without him even attempting to counter deflected off him with ease. Zanpakutō : an average katana with a silver oval-like guard with a light-green handle.Bleach manga, Chapter 328, page 13 *'Resurrección': It is released by the command .Bleach manga, Chapter 331, page 11 When calling out the release command. Nirgge transforms into a form resembling a humanoid woolly mammoth. In this form his body is covered in green fur, with tusks of his hollow mask enlarging to become somewhat reminiscent of a an actual mammorth's tusks. He gains a large grey trunk from the center forehead of whats left of the cap that is his hollow mask.Bleach manga, Chapter 331, page 12 :*'Enhanced Strength': In his released form, his physical strength is greatly increased, allows him to attack at a distance due to his new trunk, causing him to be able to jump to great heights,Bleach manga, Chapter 331, page 15 but his speed is lowered significantly.Bleach manga, Chapter 331, page 14 Quotes *"Trample, Mamut!" Trivia *He is one of two known Arrancar to have a released form that hinders their self in any way, the other one being Cirucci Thunderwitch . *He is the only Fracción whose name wasn't mentioned during the storyline. It was not revealed until volume 38 of the manga was released, which contained his character profile. During this time he was referred to by fans as Unnamed Fracción or Fat Fracción. *He is one of the three Arrancar to be killed by another Arrancar, the others being Lumina and Luppi. References Navigation Category:Numeros Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Male